A traumatic day for Takeru
by Elly Daikeru
Summary: A day, Takeru find himself different. How can he come back to normal, before Daisuke's birthday? Yes, because Takeru like Daisuke...


**Hi guys! My name's Elly. This is not my first fan fiction, but it's the first in English, because I'm Italian...so i have always wrote in my language.  
I hope that there aren't so much error...if you find them, tell me...Sorry ç-ç  
So...Daikeru's my favourite couple. They are so cute *-* Especially Takeru!  
Enjoy it (i hope xD)**

When Takeru woke up, he felt himself...strange. Yes, strange was the right word. So he just got up, and looked himself on a mirror.  
And then, he screamed.  
-Takeru? What's happening?- Yamato, his brother, ran in the chamber...and stopped, looking at "Takeru".  
-Takeru...what...how can you...how did this happen??- Takeru cried, touching his new..breast?? -How could i know Yamato! I woke up, and...and..HOW CAN I BE A GIRL?- she said, screaming again. Yamato came near her, trying to console the...sister -Oh well, Takeru. At least...you are really good looking!-  
-Stupid!- Takeru kicked him -I don't care if I'm pretty, I care I've changed SEX!-  
-Well TakerA..Ouch, don't beat me, ok, Takeru! Well Takeru now you have a chance with Daisuke, right?-  
Takeru stopped himself, looking the big brother -H-h-how do you know i like Daisuke?? I told only Iori and Hikari.-  
-Hikari surely said it to Taichi..and, well, my bestfriend just talk too much.-  
-WHAT? THAT BASTARD!- Takeru scream, angry, giving fists to his pillow -IF I SEE HIM, I'LL JUST..-  
-Hey, hey, calm down brother..oh, i mean, sister. Have you the premenstrual syndrome or something like it that have girls?-  
The blond became pale, and quickly she controlled under her boxer -No- she sighed -But I have seen something shocking.-  
-Oh, you're a girl now, you'll accustom this.- laughed Yamato  
-I won't be a female, brother, i won't be me! Nobody else!- screamed the youngest one, ran in the kitchen. -It's all your fault! If i didn't sleep here, in your house, I..i...oh god!-  
-Oh, my fault, Takeru? I'm not a wizard or a plastic surgeon. How could I change you into a girl?-  
Takeru show the language to him, then, she took the telephone.  
-What are you doing?-  
-Calling Hikari.- Takeru was really in panic.  
Taichi: Hello, Yamato??? Why are you calling me at the 11.00 a.m?? It's Sunday, man, sleep!  
-No, it's Takeru.- she said -I'm at brother's house.-  
Taichi: Oh, Takeru! Well...same question, dude. It's so early..yawn...  
-Can i talk with your sister, please? It's really important.-  
Taichi: Um, ok... Hikari! It's Takeru! Bye, I'm returning to sleep!  
Hikari: Taichi, you lazy! Good morning, uh! Hello? Takeru?  
-Hikari?- whispered Takeru -Can you please come to Yamato's house? Please? Please?-  
Hikari:Takeru? What's happening to your voice? Are you hurt?  
-Only in HER pride- laughed Yamato. Takeru kicked him again. -No, well, Hikari, I'm not hurt, and the voice..well, i'll explain all, but, please, come!-

Hikari played the door-bell, worried. Her brother, Taichi, looked at her -Oy, Hikari, what's happening? I'm tired!-  
-I don't know, but Takeru was really in panic..so it must be important.-  
A blond, beautiful girl opened the door. Taichi was really surprise -Wow, Yamato!- he screamed to the friend, that was behind the girl -I didn't know you had some relative like her! Is she a cousin? Is she free?-  
-Sorry, Taichi.- says her, and Yamato laughed - I'm not a cousin, I'm a brother, and I don't like you in that sense.-  
Taichi and Hikari was shocked -Takeru???- asked the girl.  
-Bingo.-

-How did this happen?- asked Taichi, drinking his tea.  
-We don't know.- said Yamato -But we must find a solution.-  
-Yeah, I can't be a girl for the rest of my life! It's horrible!-  
-Well thanks, Takeru.-  
-It's not horrible a girl, Hikari, It's horrible because I'm a male, not a female!-  
-Well, if we know what have turned you into this, maybe we'll find how turn you normal.-  
-That's a good idea, Taichi.-  
-Tell us what happened, from the beginning.-  
-Yesterday I went to bed...I slept..and this morning i found me...like this! So, any idea?-  
-No, sorry.-  
In that moment, Taichi's cellular ringed. -Hello?-  
???: What time is it?  
-Em..well, i think around 12.30 p.m...-  
Daisuke: SO WHY YOU AREN'T HERE, TAICHI????  
Taichi gulped -Daisuke! What is it?-  
Daisuke: What is it? You've promess me that you had helped me for this evening's party! Jun and I are waiting you since an hour!  
-Oh, the party! Happy Birthday, Daisuke.- Takeru became pale. It was Daisuke's birthday! Oh man, what a problem -I'm sorry but there was a problem, I'll came now, ok?-  
Daisuke: Well, please, hurry! We don't know how put the drink, and Miyako has burn all the decorations (we don't know how), so...  
-Ok, calm down Dai, i'm coming!...-  
-Wait!- Yamato took the phone -Daisuke? I'm Yamato. Hear, Takeru can't come this evening because he's ill, can my cousin..Em...Lily, come instead?-  
Daisuke: Uh, well, i think...yes. Yeah, ok.  
-Thank you. Bye and happy birthday.- After, Takeru kick him..again.  
-Ahio! You like kick people, do you?-  
-Cousin Lily? Are you crazy? He will recognize me!-  
-I didn't!- exclaimed Taichi.  
-Oh c'mon, Takeru! If you are a girl for a little o more, you'll just can't close yourself at home.-  
-Ok...but why Lily?-  
-Oh, well, I always liked it.-  
-Don't worry...Lily, I'll lend you some clothes!-

How it is? ç___ç sorry for mine bad English! Please reviews!


End file.
